In the radiography of a subject with X-ray equipment such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, it is required to capture images of the subject at various angles to obtain effective information from the subject. Accordingly, the holding device of an X-ray tube needs to be adjusted variously in its position and angle. This position/angle adjustment of the holding device is performed manually or automatically.
However, manual positioning requires enough force to move the heavy holding device. On the other hand, automatic positioning moves the holding device at slow speed and takes more time than the manual positioning does.